


Sticks & Stones

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake finds out the truth about his father and the family deal with the unexpected fall out.





	Sticks & Stones

 

 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when a couple of days into January the house was mysteriously clear of Lily and Ian asked Blake for a chat. He knew there was something brewing. It may have only been a relatively short time living with the men but Blake had learned all of Mickey’s nervous tics and Ian’s anxious expressions. The way they looked at him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention let him know that there was more to Alice’s news than he’d been told so far. Ian and Mickey waited for Yev to finish his shift at the diner and they grabbed some beers before settling at the kitchen table. 

“Whatever it is, just say it. I don’t want anything stressing you guys out more than it has to.” Blake urged, peeling the label corner from the bottle. 

Mickey smiled weakly. “We didn’t wanna give you more to think about over the holidays and your birthday...but this whole set up ain’t gonna work if we hold things back and pretend we always know what’s best for you.”

“I appreciate that.” Blake smiled. “I had a great time.”

Ian sighed and pushed his bottle away from him. “I guess there’s no easy way to tell you this. Just when we thought your father was as fucked up as it gets...”

“The stuff he had on his computer that the police found...” Mickey took over from Ian. 

“The kiddie porn?” Blake scowled in disgust. 

Mickey shuddered involuntarily. “Yeah. It was little boys.”

Blake jerked back in his chair but didn’t say a word. Yev’s eyes widened and he searched for Blake’s hand but it remained rigid in his own lap. 

“Alice doesn’t really know more than that right now. The investigation could take a while. But we needed to let you know everything we knew.” Ian added gently. 

“So what...my sicko father is a fag too? That’s why he hates me so much? I don’t understand. What...?” Blake stammered. 

Ian reached out to his left and gently placed a hand on Blake’s arm. “Alice has a theory that, if he was guilty of the crimes he was arrested for, that he maybe cast you out of the house because he was scared he might hurt you...like those kids in the images were being hurt.”

Blake couldn’t fight the cold sweat that broke out all over his body. His vision was cloudy and the room was closing in on him. He stumbled to his feet. “I can’t...”

“Babe, slow down. Breathe.” Yev urged. 

Blake shook his head, trying to shake out the words swirling in his brain. “I need some air.”

Yev went to follow when Blake left the room but Ian held him back. “Give him time to process. This is gonna hit him hard.”

“What the fuck? How...? I mean...” Yev stammered in disbelief. 

“There’s some fucked up people in the world Yev. John Adams was on that list.” Ian sighed. 

“What are we gonna do? He’s gonna be broken up about this.”

“He needs to see Connor. Sooner rather than later.” Mickey frowned. 

Yev nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna see if he’s alright.”

Ian nodded and let Yev go, sighing heavily. Mickey reached out and squeezed Ian’s shoulder. “That coulda been worse.”

“It could still get worse.” Ian muttered. 

 

Blake was lacing up his new running shoes when Yev went to their room. 

“You okay?”

Blake looked up at Yev. “Not really. Gonna run it out.”

“Want some company?” Yev offered, willing to take the pain running caused him if it helped Blake. 

Blake smirked. “Not sure you’d be able to keep up with me today. But thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Yev pulled Blake into a tender kiss and stroked his thumb down Blake’s cheekbone. “Be safe. Love you.”

 

When Blake didn’t come back to the house a couple of hours later Yev was beside himself with panic. Ian and Mickey weren’t far behind but trying to be logical about it. Ian drove around their usual running routes and came up empty. Mickey called everyone he could think of, including Trevor, but nobody had seen or heard from Blake since before Christmas. Jack was quick to offer some help and jumped in his car to drive around looking for the youngster. Lily was, thankfully, still out of the house and unaware but it was only a matter of time before she returned to find out her brother had disappeared. It was panic stations when, after four hours, nobody had heard from Blake and all the places they could think of had been checked. 

“What about his phone? Do you have a tracking app?” Jack suggested as they all stood in the kitchen after meeting back up. 

Yev shook his head. “No...”

Ian clicked his fingers. “His running app. He uses the Nike running one. It has GPS.”

“Can you access it?” Mickey demanded. 

Ian frowned while he thought about it. He’d never had to do anything like this before. But he knew someone who had. 

“Gimme five minutes.” Ian grabbed his phone and disappeared into the living room. 

 

Mickey was still anxiously pacing around the kitchen when Ian returned. Yev and Jack sat at the table to keep out of his path. 

“Should get a location in about half an hour...if he used the app.”

Mickey stared at Ian. “The fuck did you do?”

Ian blushed and glanced at Jack nervously. He was a loyal worker and a good friend to both Mickey and Blake but he wasn’t family. 

“I asked someone for some help getting into the data...” Ian replied vaguely. 

“That sounds illegal as fuck.” Mickey remarked. 

“Laws don’t apply when our kids are in danger Mick.” Ian shrugged. 

Mickey risked a smirk. His man was showing his love for his family in ways Mickey could get on board with. 

“Someone?” Yev looked up at Ian. 

Ian glanced again at Jack, who held up his hands and smiled. 

“You’re good. I’m not gonna say a word.”

“Lip.” Ian told Yev. “And you need to keep that very fuckin quiet.”

Yev nodded. “I will. Do you think he can do it?”

Ian smiled softly. “If anyone can, he can.”

Jack caught Yev’s eye and smiled reassuringly. “He’ll be okay.”

Yev’s expression darkened. “I can’t believe he’d do this to us. Going off like this...”

Mickey shook his head. “It was big news. He’s probably stewing. It’s his way.”

“His way fuckin sucks sometimes.” Yev growled and prodded at his cell phone to see if Blake had magically been in touch. He hadn’t. And that just pissed Yev off even more. 

 

Lip came through for them in just under fifteen minutes. Blake had accessed the app around the time he left Yev to go for his run, which immediately set off sparks of worry in the older men when they began to realize that Blake had actually set out to do a proper run. If he was going to make a run for it in the worst possible sense then he would never have logged into the app. Lip sent over the GPS location to Ian and the called and offered to meet him there. 

“It’s okay, you need to stay far away from this in case things get messy. Thanks for everything though.” Ian replied sincerely. 

“Anytime bro.” Lip hung up and left the men to find their missing kid. 

 

“BLAKE!” Yev yelled out into the darkness. He could hear Ian’s voice to his left and Mickey’s to his right. Jack was somewhere nearby too. The location they had to go on was a fairly large area just off a main highway into their district. The three of them spread out and tried to find Blake, fear building up when they all accepted Blake hadn’t gone off on a destructive bender. 

 

“Blake! Blake!” Jack called out. 

“Over here.” A quiet, hissing voice replied. 

“Hey! Blake? Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I’m not...” Blake’s murmuring voice found him and Jack followed the voice until he spotted a figure down the grass verge from the roadside. 

“What the fuck?” Jack dashed over to where Blake lay shivering on the cold, damp ground. He shrugged off his winter coat and wrapped it around Blake’s shoulders to warm him up. 

“Twisted my ankle and fell down here.” Blake winced when the pain shot through his leg. 

Jack checked out Blake’s bare left foot and felt the color drain from his face when he saw how swollen the ankle joint looked. “We need to get you to hospital. Hang tight. Mickey, Ian and Yev are around here lookin for you...”

“How’d you find me?” Blake mumbled. 

“Pretty sure those guys would find a way no matter where you went.” Jack grinned. 

He left Blake’s side and returned a couple of moments later with Ian in tow. 

Ian jumped into medic mode and gave Jack instructions to fetch his first aid kit from the car and then find Mickey and Yev, who were still out searching the area. 

“How long ago did you fall?” Ian checked Blake’s pulse. It was slow and Ian checked for more signs of hypothermia. Blake’s lips were tinged with blue. 

“Don’t remember. My mind is all...jumbled.” 

Ian cupped Blake’s face in his hands and gently rubbed his cheeks. “It’s okay. That’s most likely hypothermia from being out in the cold. We’ll get you sorted.”

Jack ran back with a small green bag and dashed back off to find the others. Ian unfolded a foil blanket and wrapped it securely around Blake. His shivering had now turned into juddering jerks. 

“I’m glad you found me.” Blake grinned stupidly and closed his eyes to rest while Ian got to work strapping up his ankle. 

Yev, Mickey and Jack appeared beside them. The younger of the men dropped to the ground beside Blake and grabbed his hand. 

“Babe...you okay?”

Blake’s eyes opened slightly. “Hmm?”

Yev felt weak with relief. “Thank God you’re alright.”

“I’m a bit not alright.” Blake’s top lip twitched up into tiny smile. 

“You will be.” Ian assured him. He looked up at Jack, who was a similar height to Ian. “Can you help me get him back up the hill to the car, Jack?”

Jack swooped down to help Ian get Blake upright. Yev stepped back and felt strangely sad at another man being there for his boyfriend. 

 

Back at the house Blake was settled on the couch with his foot elevated and under an ice pack and hot water bottles under both armpits. Jack was making everyone a cup of hot sweet tea while Mickey called around to let people know Blake was safe. Ian was reasonably happy that he would be able to strap up his ankle to keep him comfortable overnight until they could get it x-rayed at the free clinic in the morning. The swelling needed to reduce first though so now it was just a matter of waiting. Blake was exhausted but now the confusion was clearing as he warmed up he noticed Yev was acting weird. He waited until they were alone before he asked him what was wrong. 

“I was so worried about you.” Yev bit his lip. 

“I’m fine.” Blake replied. “Or I will be. Thanks to you guys.”

“And I feel guilty.” Yev added, believing strongly in honesty as the best policy when it came to most relationships but especially with Blake. 

“Why? You didn’t know this would happen.”

Yev shook his head. “It’s not that. When you didn’t come back...my mind went crazy with thoughts about where you’d gone. And I feel guilty that I thought you’d disappeared to go fuck knows where doing fuck knows what...”

Blake stared at Yev for a moment before he burst into laughter. “You don’t need to feel guilty. Not about that. It was a natural conclusion.”

Yev scowled at his boyfriend. “No it isn’t. Not anymore. You’ve changed but I couldn’t stop myself from assuming the worst!”

“I’m still an angry, bitter fuck up Yev. You have every right to worry that I’m gonna go off at the deep end. Fuck, I thought about it. When they told me. Never wanted to be high so badly in my life.” Blake told him honestly. 

“But you chose to go for a run instead. Like Pops would when he gets stressed.”

Blake raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. Shoulda stayed home and tried Mickey’s way of dealing with stress. Think we both woulda enjoyed that more than this.”

“We still can. Later.” Yev winked. 

Jack placed two cups of steaming hot liquid on the table beside the boys. “I’m gonna take off.”

Blake reached out to fist bump his friend. “Thanks for everything Jack. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me shit. I’m glad you’re okay. See you around.” 

When Jack was gone, Yev smiled tightly at Blake. “In the interest of full disclosure, I also had a moment of jealously when Jack found you and comforted you.”

Blake twisted his face up. “That’s a joke, right?”

Yev shrugged. “It was a moment. It passed.”

“You are more fucked in the head than I am if that thought even crossed your mind.” Blake snorted. 

“Like I said, it was a moment.” 

“What was?” Mickey asked as he came into the room and flopped into a chair. 

“Yev being jealous of Jack.” Blake chuckled. 

“You mean your work husband.” Mickey laughed loudly. 

“Your what?” Yev raised his brows. 

“My work husband. We bicker but we love each other really.” Blake grinned. 

Yev laughed and shook his head. “Wow.”

“It’s okay. Like most marriages, we don’t fuck.” 

 

Blake stripped naked and shuffled into bed, Yev there to make sure his foot was raised on a cushion before he joined his boyfriend under the covers. Yev curled his own naked body around Blake’s. 

“Sharing body heat.” Yev whispered into the crook of Blake’s neck. 

“Can’t argue with science.”

Yev stroked a hand down Blake’s side to rest on his hip. “I’m so tired and so horny at the same time.”

“Adrenaline.” Blake murmured. 

“Can’t argue with science.” Yev giggled. 

“Sleep now, fuck me in the morning.” Blake yawned and closed his eyes. 

“Genius.”

 

The clinic confirmed Blake hadn’t broken anything in his foot but it was a nasty sprain so he had to stay off it for at least a week, probably more. Mickey acquired some crutches from somewhere so Blake could get around but he was signed off work for two weeks. It couldn’t have come at a worse time. He had so much going on in his head that work would have been a fantastic distraction. As it was, all he had to do to occupy his time was walking Lily to and from school (slowly), watching ancient episodes of Queer Eye with Oliver and sitting around the diner when Yev had a shift. It was boring as fuck but at least he got free food and a chance to stare at Yev’s ass for hours at a time. 

“Here again B?” Fiona grinned and turned to grab him a milkshake. 

“Goin outta my mind being at home.” He grumbled, arranging himself on a stool at the counter and stowing his crutches to the side. 

“I’ll give you ten bucks if you fill up my ketchup bottles and salt shakers...” Fiona offered. 

“I’ll do it for free, I’m that desperate for something to do.” Blake rolled his eyes and took a sip of his chocolate shake. 

Fiona got the stuff he needed and left him to it. It was only about five minutes before Yev came out from the back and spotted Blake at the counter. A grin lit up his face when he saw his boyfriend carefully transferring ketchup from the huge bucket into the smaller bottles. He crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Blake’s waist, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“Jack, not in public, Yev might see.” Blake replied quickly. 

“You need to stop winding me up about that.” Yev growled. 

“But it’s just so _funny_.” Blake grinned and turned in his seat to face Yev, who was pouting like a child. He reached up a hand to slip around Yev’s neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds but had them both tingling all over. Their happy moment was ruined by a man sitting at a table directly behind them when he huffed loudly to his dining companion, who looked exactly like the guy who just spoke. 

“Fuckin faggots...should keep that shit behind closed doors.”

Before Yev or Blake could formulate a response Fiona was between them and the pair of hillbillies. 

“The fuck did you just say?” She bellowed angrily. 

“Look at them. Kissing on each other like that shit is _normal_. Fuckin disgusting.” The guy squared up his shoulders and glared at the boys like they’d just run over his dog. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. Hold on. Let me sort this out for you. I really don’t want your meal to be spoiled by you being uncomfortable by a couple of kids kissing in my diner. Hold right there sir.” Fiona smiled widely at the guy and turned towards the kitchen. 

“Diego! Pete! We got a situation! Come help me get these guys outta my diner!” She hollered at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of everyone in the place. 

The rednecks sat back looking very smug and pleased with themselves while Yev and Blake froze in their spots fearing what was about to come. In a second the two burly chefs made their way from the kitchen to the front of house and everyone could see why Fiona had called on these guys in particular. They were both over six feet and built like industrial fridges. 

“Sup Fi?” Diego queried in his accented English. 

“These two were showin affection in my diner and upsetting my customers. I need to get rid. Can you do the honors?” She explained as the gestured to first the boys and then the table. 

Diego and Pete glanced at Yev and Blake and then the table before catching each other’s eye. Diego smiled at Fiona before casting his eye over Yev and Blake. 

“Happy to help boss.”

The rednecks had taken their eye off the ball so when Pete struck first they both shrieked in surprise. The two men at the table were grabbed up into a head lock by Pete and Diego. 

“Time to go.” Diego drawled slowly. 

“What? What the fuck?! WE weren’t kissin you dumbass fool!” The main instigator protested when he was launched towards the door. 

That infuriated Diego even further and he tightened his grip around the neck of the squirming man. “I am not the dumbass here, dumbass.”

Fiona followed them to the door with a big smile on her face. Once the men were outside she waved at them. 

“You pair of homophobic fuckheads show up round here again I’ll chop off your balls and make them into dog food. Tell all your friends. I’m not tolerating that shit in my diner. Now fuck off before I get really annoyed.” She yelled and slammed the door closed. The whole diner erupted in applause and Fiona took a brief bow before making her way back to the boys. Yev was gaping at her in shock. Blake was blushing but couldn’t keep from smiling. 

“You’re crazy.” He grinned. 

Fiona patted Blake’s cheek. “ _Nobody_ speaks to my family like that. Now back to work. I’m paying you to fill up the sauce bottles, not to make out with my dish washer.”

 

Ian and Mickey had the house to themselves for an hour so they took advantage and spent it fooling around in the bath tub. It was one of Mickey’s favorite things to do with Ian. Usually they just made out and jerked each other off but this time Ian was edging for more.

“You want my ass, Gallagher?” Mickey smirked up at his partner. 

“Always.”

“Alright. Open me up.”

Ian didn’t hesitate and grabbed the bottle of lube from the side of the tub. 

“Came prepared huh?”

“I was hopin. That’s all.” Ian smiled and quickly got to prepping Mickey with his fingers. The older man was soon shallowly panting for breath as he rode three of Ian’s long fingers. When they brushed over his prostate a few times his thighs trembled and he was close to blowing his load. 

“Okay. Need your dick before I blow.”

Ian leaned back in the tub and allowed Mickey to arrange himself so he was comfortable before sinking down on his dick in one smooth motion. Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head when he bottomed out. 

“Fuck Mick...will that ever grow old?” Ian spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Nope. But we will. Don’t be expectin me to be ridin your dick in the bath tub when we’re 80.” Mickey smirked. 

“You gotta move Mick. I’m dying here.”

“Okay tough guy. I got ya.” 

They fell into their easy rhythm that was like an old dance but brand new every time. Water sloshed around them and onto the floor but that was a problem for later. Right now the center of the universe was where their bodies were joined. 

“So close Mick. You feel too good.” Ian warned, sucking a bruise onto Mickey’s collarbone. 

“Touch me.” Mickey groaned, rolling his hips harder when Ian’s hand closed around his cock and jerked it smoothly. 

“So fuckin hot.” Ian pumped up into Mickey. 

They both lost the ability to speak and instead it became grunts, groans and loud puffs of breath that filled the silence. Mickey came first, shooting ropes of hot white come all over Ian’s chest while he grunted his release. The delicious clenching of his ass around Ian’s dick was enough to send him over to his own climax, gripping Mickey’s hips hard enough that there would be fingertip bruises there for days. The couple shuddered in each other’s arms until the shockwaves subsided and Mickey placed a tender kiss on Ian’s lips. 

“Jesus you can fuck.” He grinned at his redhead. 

Ian chuckled in reply. “Years of practice with your ass. I get to know what you like.”

“Like it all, man. Love it.” Mickey was sex-drunk and it made Ian so happy to see the effect he could have on his normally stoic and steady man. 

“Gotta get cleaned up. Lily’s gonna be home soon.” Ian sighed tiredly. 

“Mm...said I’d help with her math homework.” Mickey yawned. 

“God we really are parents.” Ian giggled and helped Mickey to his feet. He was still a little unsteady so Ian held him close for a moment. 

“You good?” He checked before he released him from his hold. 

Mickey smiled up at his man. “I’m good.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
